Code Lyoko episode 96: The Traitor
by taylor jayne
Summary: its Ulrich's birthday and the gang is planning on trowing him a surprise party but when the supercomputer jump-starts itself and XANA comes back, it takes over william who wants revenge from the gang. what will happen? read to find out!
1. the traitor part 1

Code Lyoko season 5 episode 1: The Traitor

"_BEEP!!BEEP!!BEEP!!!" _

Ulrich Stern opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight shining through his window. Time to wake up. Great. He turned off his annoying alarm clock and stretched his arms out wide. He got up and kicked his best friend Odd's bed, who immediately popped his head up. His blue eyes opened wide, and his blonde hair stuck out in all directions.

"Huh? What?," he said sleepily.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Ulrich said, already half way dressed.

"Awwwww…" Odd said already half way back to sleep.

"Your gunna miss breakfast…," Ulrich teased.

Sigh. "Ok. Your lucky I'm hungry." Odd said getting out of bed.

"Odd, when are you not hungry?" said Ulrich.

"Hmmm… never." Odd said getting on his pants.

While Odd was getting dressed, Ulrich turned around and looked out the window to their dorm. The old abandoned factory caught his eye. But he and his friends very well knew that that factory wasn't abandoned. It's been two months since they shut down the super computer, and since then, nothing has been the same. He and his friend Yumi started going out, and his friends Aelita and Jeremy started dating too. He missed all the exciting battles against XANA'S monsters. He missed the fun of being on Lyoko, and having powers like Super Sprint and Triplicate.

"Hey are you coming? You made me get up for breakfast, and so I'm not missing it!" exclaimed Odd.

Ulrich snapped out of his memories and followed Odd to breakfast.

**********************************************************************************

When Ulrich and Odd got to breakfast, Aelita and Jeremy were already there, taking about last nights homework. Aelita saw them and a smile spread across her face.

"It's about time you two got here." she said

"Yeah well knowing Odd, if it wasn't for me, he would sleep till dinner." Ulrich said as he sat down with his tray of food.

"That's not true!" Odd said. "You know I would never skip lunch!"

They all started laughing at Odd, who was too busy eating to notice.

Then Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas walked over to there table.

"Oh Ulrich dear, I'm so sorry to here about Yumi." Sissi said.

"What are you taking about Sissi?" asked Ulrich, now concerned.

"Oh don't tell me you haven't heard," said Sissi "Its all over the news! She was hit by a car this morning walking to school! You can go see her. They still never loaded her in to the ambulance yet."

"NO!!!!" Ulrich yelled. He got up and slammed the chair on the floor. "YUMI!!! NOO!!!" With tears streaming down his face, he ran out the cafeteria. The others were starting to get up when Sissi told them to sit back down.

"But have to go to Yumi!!! She's--" Odd started but was interrupted by Sissi.

"Perfectly fine. I made all that up so Ulrich would leave." she said.

"What? Sissi that was horrible!! You really hurt Ulrich! Why would you want him to leave anyway?" Aelita asked.

"Because Ulrich's birthday is tomorrow and were planning on throwing him a surprise party. Odd, is it ok if we use your dorm as the place for the party?"

"Yeah sure, I'm mean, it's his dorm too so it a perfect place." Odd said obviously happy that he's going to a party.

"Okay than it settled then. During dinner, you guys all leave early and come to Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Odd will stand out side and say he forgot his key so Ulrich will have to open the door and as soon as it opens, SURPRISE!!" Sissi said. "So what do you think?"

"Perfect" said Aelita

"Great" said Jeremy

"These eggs are SO good! Oh wait, umm yeah sure great idea."

Sissi rolled her eyes. "Okay good I'll start decorating during class tomorrow! See you later!"

"This is going to be awesome."

**********************************************************************************

Yumi was walking in the front entrance of the school when she heard someone call her name.

"YUMI!!!!!"

Yumi looked around to see who called her when she saw someone running to her. She squinted and recognized the boy. "Ulrich?"

YUMI!!! Ulrich yelled again.

Ulrich kept running until he smashed into Yumi, who almost fell over. He hugged yumi real tight. "Yumi! Are you ok?! I was so worried!!"

"Ulrich what are you talking about?? I'm fine." Yumi said. Ulrich stopped hugging Yumi.

"Sissi told me you were hit by a car." Ulrich said now confused.

"And you believed her?" Yumi asked. Ulrich opened his eyes wide. He was furious. He took Yumi's hand and they ran back to the cafeteria together.

When the got back to the cafeteria, their friends were already gone so the went to the place that they always went during their spare time: the vending machine.

Sure enough, they were all there and Odd was banging his fist on the vending machine yelling "Give me my hot chocolate you hunk of junk!!!!!". When Jeremy saw Ulrich coming with a mad look on his face and Yumi following him, he mouthed the words "_uh-oh" to Aelita. Aelita nodded. _

" _I HATE SISSI THAT STUPID SHE-WITCH!!" Ulrich yelled so loud that Odd jumped. No one else said anything because they didn't know what to say. Yumi tried helping, but Ulrich is really good at holding a grudge. "Just leave me alone!" And with that, Ulrich went to go sulk._

"_I can't believe Sissi would do something like that. To one of us, I can see, but Ulrich…" Yumi said._

"_She told him that because she didn't want him to know about the surprise" Aelita explained._

"_What surprise?" Yumi asked?_

"_Here, I'll tell you." Aelita said._

_Aelita told Yumi everything, and as soon as she finished, the bell rang so they hurried to their classes._

_**********************************************************************************_

_~William POV~_

_I was sitting in my room at my house in New York. I missed being in my dorm back at Kadic Academy, the school my parents took me out of. I started thinking about how I went to the virtual world called Lyoko. I remember how I was taken over by XANA, the totally ticked off computer virus. I remember all the power I had and how I'd fight Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita. I remember when I was on earth there, they always wanted me to go away. I remember the love of my life, Yumi who probably wished I'd disappear that way she can be with the stupid Ulrich. I hate them. All of them. They made my life there a joke. Everyone thought I was as dumb as a pole. I wish I could be on Lyoko so I can show them. All of them. They would be so sorry._

_All of a sudden, my lamp started flickering and shaking. "What the--" BANG!! My lamp smashed in to a million pieces and where it was plugged in, a dark gray smoke started flowing out of the socket. It floated toward me. I was so freaked out by what was happening that I didn't even realize that my mouth was wide open. The smoke flowed to my mouth and all trough my body. It felt like something was electrocuting me. It was so painful, I started yelling which is something I rarely do. I felt my eyes roll back and I could barley think straight. Then it hit me. I knew what was happening. I was being taken over by something. That something was XANA._


	2. the traitor part 2

**Code Lyoko season 5 episode 1:the traitor part 2**

~Yumi POV~

I was walking home with a wide smile on my face and clothes covered in food. You see, when someone messes with Odd's food, it brings out a bad side of him. One second, Landon Grenner flipped Odd's tray for going out with his girlfriend, and the next, everyone in the cafeteria was covered in food, Landon had a black eye, and they were both in the principles office.

When I opened the door and stepped inside my mom looked up from her book and said "I don't even want to know" she said. Then Hiroki stuck his head out from the kitchen and said "It's looooove!!!"

"Ugh! Mom can we PLEASE my him a muzzle?!?!" Yumi asked. Hiroki stuck his tongue out at me and went back in the kitchen. I ran upstairs got undressed and started running the bath water when I heard a knock on my window. I put my robe on and when to my window. Ulrich was sitting on a branch from the tree next to my window. I opened the window and he smiled.

"Hey beautiful" Ulrich said as he handed me a rose.

"Thank you Ulrich. I love roses," I said

He smiled. "I like you"

I smiled back. "I like you, too."

"No, I mean I _like you_ like you." he said blushing a little bit.

"You mean, you _love _me?" I asked

"Umm…yea." he said

"I do too," I said

"really?" he asked

"Yeah of course. I love you more than anything," I said

"Me too" he said as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He slowly put his hands on my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Just then Hiroki walked in the room and his eyes shot open wide. "HA! '_ULRICH I LOVE YOU!!!!!'" _

"HIROKI!!!!" I screamed. "Got to go Ulrich. Bye," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," he said and hopped down. I shut my window and chased after Hiroki

****************************************************************

The gang was walking out of the cafeteria when Yumi ran up to them. "Happy Birthday Ulrich!" Yumi said and kissed Ulrich on the cheek. He blushed.

"Thank-you, Yumi" Ulrich said. Sigh "14"

"The second-oldest one in the group" Odd noted

"YOU! GET TO CLASS!! AND YOU!! GO TO CLASS!!" Yelled Jim, the P.E. teacher

"Uh-oh. Here comes G.I. Jim. We better get going," said Aelita. They all went to there classes before they had to deal with Jim, who yells a bit to much.

****************************************************************

~Ulrich POV~

"Hey Odd where's Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi?" I asked as me and Odd ate dinner alone.

"Umm there skipping dinner. Yumi needed help with homework so the Einstine's are helping her." Odd said

"Oh," I said realizing that a lot of kids weren't in there.

"Um well I'm gunna head up now so see ya later," Odd said getting up from his chair.

"Ok see ya," I said. I watched Odd dump his tray and walk out the door. "Hmm…"

I didn't feel like eating so I got up and dumped my tray. I ran up to my dorm and saw Odd standing by the door.

"Hey. Forgot my key," he said

"Oh ok," I said and walked over to the door. I took out my key and un locked my door and when I turned on the light…

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

All my friends were there. They had streamers all over the place and CD'S were piled high next to my stereo. I couldn't help but smile. My for best friends in the whole world, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita, came up and hugged me in a big group hug.

"Thanks guys. This makes me feel so much better," I said.

Then someone yelled from the back of the room, "lets get this party started!!!" then everyone yelled "WOO!" and the music started. I immediately took yumi's hand and we went to the center of my room and started dancing.

Me and all my friends had the best time ever. We danced and jumped and even dunked herb's head in the punch bowl which sissi got a kick out of and we still had a lot more parting to do when it happened.


	3. the traitor part 3

**Code lyoko season 5 episode 1: The Traitor part 3**

Everyone was in Ulrich's room having a good time when suddenly a figure smashed through the window. It was William.

"Oh no," said Aelita

William looked at Ulrich and smiled evilly. "I heard it was your birthday" he said "Would you like your gift?"

Ulrich noticed the XANA symbol in William's eyes. "I think I'll pass,"

"That's ok." William said jumping off the desk he was standing on. "I'll give it to you anyway." He lunged at Ulrich and smashed him into the wall. He was about to finish him off when he felt something smash into the back of his head. A glass cup. Turned it the direction of were it came and saw Yumi.

"Leave him alone you freak!" she yelled.

"Yumi. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any beautifier, but I'm wrong." He said.

"Stop flirting with me XANA." she said

"I'm not XANA yumi. I'm William but with XANA'S help. You see Yumi, when I came here for school, I tried to be your friend but you hated me. I loved you yumi but whenever I was around you, you'd wish I'd disappear so you could be with Ulrich. But now I make the rules, yumi, and I wouldn't be the one leaving," He grabbed her by her neck and she started choking. "You will." He hummed her at the wall and she busted straight through it.

"Yumi!!!" Ulrich yelled trying to get up.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Odd yelled as he tackled William to the ground. Aelita helped Ulrich up and they both ran to where yumi was thrown.

"Yumi, are you ok?" Ulrich asked

"Yea I'm fine" Yumi said struggling to get up but when she stood up, she winced and started falling over, but Aelita caught her. "My ankle. It hurts like crazy." yumi said.

"Try not to move it ok?" said Ulrich. "I'll be right back." Ulrich ran past Odd and William who were still fighting and ran to Jeremy. "Jeremy, what are we going to do?"

"We need to get to the factory, now", Jeremy said.

"Ok come on" Ulrich said. "Odd!"

"Go without me!" Odd said while dodging a punch. "I'll hold him off!"

"Good luck buddy!" Ulrich said. He and Jeremy ran back to where Aelita and Yumi were. Ulrich picked up yumi in his arms and they all ran to the factory.

****************************************************************

Once they were in the factory, they all got in to the elevator and rode down to the floor where the supercomputer is. Jeremy hopped on to his chair started typing something in on the keyboard. "This is unbelievable," he said.

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"The supercomputer jump-started itself," he said still in shock. His eyes got wider. "XANA is alive. I think there's an activated tower. Go to the scanner room. Now" he said.

"here we go again" Ulrich said. They got back in the elevator and went to the scanner room. Ulrich put Yumi in the scanner, then him and Aelita both got in to there on scanner. Suddenly the scanners closed.

"Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he hit the enter button and the three of them went to Lyoko.

When they got to Lyoko, they still had there same clothes they had last time. Yumi had a maroon leotard with dark pink leggings and black boots. Ulrich had his yellow body suit. With black boots and his twin sabers. Aelita had a light pink and light blue body suit and a light blue shirt. "The tower is south of you position. I don't see any monsters yet though." Jeremy said through his head piece.

"Ok. Thanks Jeremy." yumi said.

"never thought I'd miss this place." Ulrich said

"Me either." aelita said.

"Ok guys. Lets get moving." yumi said and they started running south.

****************************************************************

"Come on William! Give me your best shot!!" Odd yelled at William/XANA.

"If you say so," William said. He raised his hand and electricity shot out of it at Odd. Odd flew out of the already-broken window, and hit the ground with a 'BANG!'.

"Oww" odd said as he fell unconscious.

"1 down, 4 to go." William said as he jumped out the window and headed toward the factory.

****************************************************************

"Ulrich, you only have 30 life points left," Jeremy said. "Yumi three more hornets coming your way."

Just then, the elevator door opened and before Jeremy could even react, William shot him with lightning. William then walked up to the supercomputer and started the virtualization process. He then went down to the scanner room and transferred to Lyoko.

Hey Jeremy, how many life points do I have? Yumi asked. There was no answer. "Jeremy?" she asked again.

"Jeremy are you there?" aelita asked.

"No, he's not," William said about 10 ft. away from them. Suddenly, he hummed his huge Knife at aelita but yumi jumped in front of her and was devitualized.

"Aww, man," Ulrich said.

William charged at Aelita and she tried shoot him with and energy field but he dodged it and charged after her. Just before he struck Ulrich blocked his attach with his sabers. They started fighting and soon enough, Ulrich caught William off guard and and stabbed him right in the stomach. Aelita then ran to the tower, and deactivated it.

Aelita ran out of the tower and straight up to Ulrich. "well you ready?" she asked.

"On three," Ulrich said. "one, two, three!" they closed their eyes and aelita shot Ulrich with an energy field and Ulrich stabbed aelita with his saber. When the opened their eyes they were back in the scanners. They got in the elevator and went up to the floor where the supercomputer was. When they got there, you was help Jeremy off the floor.

"Odd isn't here yet?" aelita asked.

"I'll hurry up and do a return to the past." Jeremy said. "I just hope were in time." he ran up to his computer and started typing something. "Here we go." he said. "Return to the past now."

****************************************************************

Ulrich walked down the hallway to his dorm and saw Odd sleeping on the floor. "Surprise," Ulrich said.

Odd popped his head up. He smiled. Ulrich helped him up and they both walked in their room together.

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled. Ulrich tried to act as surprised as he could.

"Wow guys! Ya'll really got me." he told everyone as he winked at his friends. They couldn't help but laugh at how horrible of an actor their friend was.


End file.
